sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Zerofuse Firehart
Story Birth Zerofuse was born to a simple family that lived in an old beat up house in the "ghetto" park of Central Park. Zerofuse's family lived with little money and were unable to provide for him. Early Years Zerofuse was very unique. He was red, orange, and yellow instead of blue, purple, and black. He was able to heat things up, but no fire powers, yet. He used this ability to help warm his family when the cold was too harsh. He did poorly in school due to the fact he was bullied. He couldn't focus about school. He always tried to avoid people. An evil planet destroyer named [http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Exodus_the_Hedgehog Exodus] killed his family. Gaining Fire Powers Zerofuse was looking around a park to find a ball he lost. He stumbled onto a red rock. Confused at first, he hesitated to touch it. But being naive and curious, he went for it. He picked it up and instantly felt heat consume his body. Accident The rock he picked up dissolved into his hand. He fell down in agony. He got up after a couple of minutes. His hands were glowing red. He didn't hesitate to see why. He touched a nearby tree, setting it on fire. He was surprised, but the power got to his head. He went to school the next day and set the school bully on fire. The school bully was sent to the hospital with 3rd degree burns. Zerofuse was forced to be sent to the Institute of Advanced Powers school to help control his fire powers. Zerofuse finally learned to control his fire abilities at the age of 16. He was taught how to fight from a generous teacher at the institute. He was very eager to use his fire powers. He taught himself original fire abilities. Zerofuse wanders around the city of Stoneview. He leads a criminal gang of primarily elemental fighters. He calls the team [http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Blood_Army The Blood Army] Attacks and Abilities '''Flare ''' A simple flash of light is emitted my Zerofuse and it blinds his target momentarily. His first ever "attack". He puts his hands out in front of him and occasionally yells "go" or "fire". After this, a bright flash of fire comes out. '''Fire Shot''' Zerofuse uses his fingers and makes his hand in the form of a gun. He then "shoots" fire out of his index finger. He learned this attack when he saw a television show mocking this ability. He tried to do it and picked it up after a few tries. He recently learned to do it with both hands. '''Flame Burst''' Zero puts his hands together to make a diamond shape and shoots a fire ball. He learned this after he had an angry outburst. He just did it out of anger. After he realized what he had done, he continued to learn how to control it. He learned how to increase the size via "charging" the size of the ball. He says this attack is his "least favorite, but the most powerful" and he "wishes it was easier to use". This attack is strong, but drains him. '''Flame Shield''' Zero puts a shield of pure fire around him. It is a strong shield, but takes a lot of energy to keep up. Anything that hits the shield is usually burnt up, ricocheted back, or deflected. He learned this attack after watching Sonic use a fie shield he obtained running through Green Hill. He decided to make his own to save time instead of looking for it. Once he tried, he turned it into an accidental burst of fire. He forgot how he did it, but still tries to figure it out. After her learned to keep the shield up, he realized it drained too much out of him. He also saw how strong the shield was. '''Flame Punch''' Zero's hand is encased in fire and he punches his target. His fireproof gloves enhance the temperature and duration of the fire. Requiring him to control his temper, Zerofuse will use this in simple fights. Learning this from his imagination, he tried to make this his most original move until he found out a lot of other people use it. He doesn't waste this attack. However, when angry Zero will make this attack unstable, lighting anything that comes in contact with this attack on fire. '''Fireball''' Zerofuse will put his arm out in front of him with his hand open, palm showing. He shoots a fireball at his opponent. He can do this with both hands. This is a simple attack, usually done in between his cool down time or attacks. '''Heavy Fireball''' This version is a larger, more powerful form of his fireball. He does the same action for his normal fireballs, only this time he bends his knees slightly. '''Scatter Fireball''' This version is an odd attack. Zerofuse does the same motion as a normal fireball. He aims it above or in front of his opponent. Once enough distance or force has been used, it will detonate and scatter flames and smaller explosions of fire. '''Flame Kick''' Zero creates a ball of fire and kicks it to his opponent. He would fail time after time because of lack of energy and fire power. He had to learn how to make his Imitation Fire technique to make it a sphere-like shape. After learning this technique, he tried to learn and kick it without it burning out. He learned how to keep it in the ball form by using a simple magma trick that created lava for a short amount of time. When he finally learned it, he used it for opponents at far distances as well as flying opponents. '''Parkour''' Simple parkour that helps in escaping. He usually shows off with this skill. He started to do fake parkour like simple jumping and climbing at a young age. When he was being chased by a police officer after stealing from a store, he used his simple jumps and climbs. He learned how to do flips from television. When he was chased by police again, he forced himself to do vaulting tricks. He now continues to use this as exercise, a way to impress people, and an easy way to escape from a chase. A famous move he pioneered is the flame jump. '''Flame Jump''' Zerofuse will be doing parkour. As he is in his "zone", he will either leap across a building or structure, or run up to a wall or obstruction in his path. He will then shoot a wave of heat to propel himself vertically and over his obstacle. '''Imitation Fire''' Zerofuse makes fake fire with no temperature or color. it just takes the form and motion of a flame. This is required to make his Flame Kick. His learned to do this because of the Flame Kick attack. He doesn't use this to attack. This is because it wouldn't do anything. '''Magma Ball''' Zerofuse creates lava, makes it harden into a rock, and encases it in fire. He uses this only for his Flame Kick ability. This attack only took minutes to master. '''Flare Blitz''' Zerofuse will run around his opponent, trapping him in a vortex of fire. This vortex sucks the moisture out of the air, causing oxygen to be stripped from the lungs of the victim. On top of the excruciating pain of suffocation, Zerofuse puts the icing on the cake with a large barrage of fireballs. This is usually the finishing move he uses. Skills Personality Zerofuse is naive. He doesn't do what is recommended. This usually results in an injury or failure of some sort. As he may feel as if he doesn't care, he will usually reflect on what he did and make sure he doesn't do it again if it causes major physical or emotional pain. Zerofuse normally listens to close friends, however he may not listen when he is angry. Zero has a soft spot for women, protecting them at all costs. This is because of the time he saw a lady get beaten by gang members. Infuriated, Zerofuse executed them one by one very sadistically. Although the women was freaked out and ran, Zerofuse believes what he did was right. However, if Zerofuse is attacked by a female, he will defend himself. While in an extreme anger fit, he will fight back against a women. Zerofuse is very rude and assertive, but may keep to himself when he feels he doesn't need to say anything. Whenever someone does something he doesn't like, he will usually call them out on it, making it seem like they did it on purpose. He usually shoves people that get in his way. Zero can be very physical if he's provoked. Zerofuse has a major anger problem. He doesn't take bull from anyone. He gets very upset from the slightest things. Some people have said that he has been angry after learning that he was shorter than he though. Zerofuse absolutely hates being talked to like a kid, making him snap at someone doing this. However, Zerofuse has a soft spot for women that enjoy his company. He isn't the romantic type, but can be if he has warmed up to someone. Zerofuse isn't very good with women however, believing that brute force impresses them. Appearance Zerofuse is has red fur with yellow tips on his quills with orange streaks on his arms. Attire Zerofuse wears the following: *Black flight goggles *Black gloves *Yellow and blue sneakers *Red necklace with gray dogtags with his I.D. on them *Black socks Weaknesses Zerofuse, like many pyrokinetic people, is weak to water. However, it doesn't kill him. Zerofuse, in water, will have the temperature of any attacks and his body will go down, making him weak. For example, if he falls into the ocean. If he is deep, he cannot use any pyro powers. If he was just flailing around and staying above water, he would just gradually lose energy and have weak attacks. If he comes into contact with water, steam will come off of him. The colder the water, the more steam will come off. He can drink water however. This is because he isn't affected by water internally as much as he is externally. Zerofuse is also weak to wind attacks. If the wind is strong enough, Zero could lose his ability to control his body heat . This will lead to his pyrokinetic powers to lose durability and energy. If it isn't that strong, the worse that will happen is just a simple power decrease depending on the temperature outside. If he is trapped in some sort of wind vortex, he is prone to have the fire inside of him to blow out, leaving him weak and overall powerless until he is heated up enough. Items Currently in Possesion On Hand *Flame Gloves - Gloves that keep the temperature of his fire the same so it doesn't decrease. However it won't increase unless the size increases as well. *Fire Goggles - Although he doesn't use them, these goggles prevents fire from going into his eyes *Lighter - A simple gas lighter Zerofuse uses to heal minor injuries (ex. A cut or minor bruise) *Backpack - A simple backpack used to carry food and supplies In Storage *Money - His savings for anything he needs. ''More to come'' Basic Info Birthdate: April 18 Age: 16 Name: Zerofuse "Zero" Firehart Personality: Naive Blood Type: O+ Seen Around: Stoneview City Job: Leader of The Blood Army Friends Rapid the Hedgehog Not immediate friends, but they will hang out from time to time. Rapid sees Zerofuse as a hero that lost his way although Zerofuse believes his old ways were when he was weak. Dana the White Wolf Dana is a good friend of Zerofuse. She usually helps him with his temeper. Whenever Zerofuse has a violent outburst of anger, she will try and calm him down with soothing memories or a pep talk. Chantrea Moldest Chantrea is more on Zerofuse's bad side, but consults her for help. Chantrea usually tries to arrest Zerofuse for countless attacks on police officers and terrorism. They are still friends however after Zerofuse saved her from a group of criminals. ''Add Your Name to be Zero's friend!'' Enemies Exodus the Hedgehog Exodus has killed numerous amounts of Zerofuse's comrades and friends. This angers Zerofuse and motivates him to kill Exodus to avenge his loved one's deaths. Exodus is very aware of Zerofuse's lust to kill him, so Exodus takes advantage of this by taunting him. Exodus knows that Zerofuse is the key to ''Add to be Zero's enemy'' Trivia *Zerofuse was actually supposed to be a rabbit, but when I drew him, I messed up on the ears and hair. *Zerofuse likes being around fire. *Credits go to Arnas of Newgrounds. I used his character, but tweaked it. *Zerofuse and Shimmer the Hedgehog look alike. This may mean they are brothers. The two bond well. Gallery